It is common to provide and utilize pre-fabricated panels in the side wall and roof structures of buildings. In such use, it is important to provide a low-cost strong structure which at the same time can be easily and economically manufactured.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,653 there is disclosed and claimed a panel comprising spaced sheets and a plurality of truss members interposed between the sheets, each truss member comprising a pair of channels and an undulating member comprising alternating apices bonded to the channels.
Accordingly, among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a building construction and method of manufacturing panels which is an improvement over the panels shown in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,653; utilizes prefabricated panels that can be readily assembled, either at a factory or on the job, utilizing relatively unskilled labor; which will provide a strong economical structure; and which can be readily adapted to various types of buildings.